Inori Yuzuriha
She is a beautiful girl with light pink hair that ombres into hot pink and is tied into pigtails, she ties her hair using two tubes, and has a small red clip on the left side of her face. Inori has red eyes and small, glossed lips. She looks very fragile, having a very slender figure and thin legs. Her usual fighting attire is a red leotard with the middle mostly cut out, red-orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. She also wears a black short dress with white lining on the bottom and red ribbons on the bottom, which she wears it when she is not fighting. When attending school, she wears the standard school uniform. She also wears a white outfit in place of her red flowery leotard outfit. Personality Inori is first shown to be emotionless and only cares to follow Gai's orders. Inori was made by GHQ to "Contain Mana's mind". Mana lost her body on Lost Christmas but her mind still remains. Gai woke her up and gave her a name. Thus she shows absolute respect and devotion towards him. After meeting and living with Shu, she becomes more emotional. She also seems to think she's a burden to others but tries to protect the people close to her. She does not understand her own emotions as shown in Episode 4, when Shu was captured, she did not understand why she felt cold or in Episode 10, she even had to ask Gai if she loves Shu or not. She is also shown to be a somewhat cold-blooded person; being able to kill enemies without much hesitation, but has shown a dislike of doing so. She is very sweet to her friends, but very quiet. After Hare's death, Inori started to display a darker side noted by the fact that she killed or injured a group of students who attempted to undress her in hopes of revealing a tattoo, gleed maniacally before stabbing Arisa, and later injured a group of thugs while smiling. But the consciousness that led her to these actions was revealed to be Mana, who began to survive in Inori's body after the ritual was carried out in Episode 12. Inori, after finding out she was meant as a vessel for Mana, starts to wonder if her feelings and heart were real. She also starts to be bothered by the fact that she is a monster after regaining consciousness in the aftermath of Mana's actions. But in Episode 18, she resolves that even if she is a monster or that her emotions were fake, she would always be herself, as she was encouraged by Shu's words that Inori would always be herself regardless of her monstrous instincts. As the series continues, her relationship with Shu changes. At first, she seemed very interested in Shu and declared that she was his. But in Episode 5, she revealed her actions were Gai's orders to force him into the Undertakers. Despite the order, Inori has been shown to be gaining an interest in Shu, with Gai noting that she has fallen in love with Shu in Episode 10. After Shu takes over the school, she supports him by giving him emotional support through troubled times. She is extremely loyal to Shu; as shown in Episodes 17 & 18, she was the only one running to his defense, even willing to sacrifice herself to keep Shu safe. Shu showed the world to her of its sadness and its beauty revealed by Inori in Episode 21. Background Inori is part of the band Egoist, where she is the lead singer. Episodes Abilities Trivia *Inori means 'Prayer' in Japanese. *In Episode 16, Inori started talking the same way Mana did. At one point, she also, at the end of the episode, stabbed Arisa after giving her a maniacal smile; This could mean that Mana's rebirth was not actually prevented. This fact was later confirmed by Haruka Ouma in Episode 20. *Inori's character bears resemblance to Pandora girls from the Manga Freezing. Both Inori and the girls have special auras or voids in this case, that can be used as weapons in combat. Both have male partners and both fight to protect the world from the apocalypse (in Freezing, aliens called Nova from another dimension). *Like many other anime girls (and some guys), Inori entered Saimoe Contests. **To see her result, visit here. **To vote in for her when the match is on, visit here. * Inori is commonly agreed to be the most recognizable character in the anime. 391134 283103441736576 199696660077255 776986 360106243 n.jpg|Inori in her white outfit Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-11h01m11s21.jpg|Gai saving Inori's life Mecha.jpg|Ayase holds back the enemy for Inori to escape Shu and Inori talk.jpg|Shu & Inori talk for the first time Guilty Crown - 01 - Large 17.jpg|Inori, asking to Shu to take the Guilty Crown. Inori captured.jpg|Inori is captured Guilty Crown - 01 - Large 41.jpg|Shu pulls the weapon out of Inori Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 02.jpg|An unconscious Inori as her Void returns to her Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 10.jpg|Inori's Void Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 21.jpg|Inori and Shu receive Gai's orders Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 27.jpg|Shu activates his power Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 36.jpg|Inori in her school uniform Img4531.jpg|Inori enters Shu's home Guilty Crown - 03 - Large 16.jpg|Inori interrupts Shu and Yahiro's conversation Inori&Shu1.jpg|Inori tells Shu how to look someone in the eyes Guilty Crown - 03 - Large 30.jpg|Inori is stopped from shooting Yahiro !!.jpg|Inori looks in dismay as Shu is captured Inori's Pistol.jpg|Inori using her gun Blushes.jpg|Inori and Shu blush Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 01.jpg|Inori is stopped from saving Shu Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 21.jpg|Inori runs to save Shu Guilty Crown - 04 - Large 31.jpg|Shu removes Inori's Void Oh no....jpg|Inori's worried expression Inori & new Void.jpg|Inori and Kenji's Voids combined Shu returns to school.jpg|Shu returns to school with Inori Victory.jpg|Everyone celebrates Gai and Shu's victory Ep12, 3.jpg|Inori used as an interface and a sacrifice Ep18, 3.jpg|Inori saddened of what happened to Shu Vlcsnap-2012-02-16-21h12m15s238.jpg|Inori/Mana stabs Arisa 1003905.jpg|"I am me!" guilty18-1.gif|Inori fights off the Ghost units to save Shu Inoshukiss.jpeg|Inori kissing Shu farewell Ep19, 2.jpg|Inori again used as a sacrifice for Mana Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-11h24m13s25.jpg|Inori's memory being erased Inori's last tears.png|Inori's last tears Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-11h25m31s47.jpg|Mana is reborn by devouring Inori 1042456.jpg|Inori's spirit helps everyone Together.jpg|Inori begins to break down Takethis.jpg|Inori telling Shu to take the cats cradle Mv.jpg|Inori sings Euterpe in her own music video. Uasdasdntitled-1.jpg|Inori sing Euterpe in Movie's club room. Shu and inori by imarx67-d5s6z7n.jpg|''shu and inori'' Blind_love.jpg|Shu imagining inori Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female character Category:Funeral Parlor